


Dead Man Walking

by SleepySungie



Series: based on songs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySungie/pseuds/SleepySungie
Summary: Jisung's been away for 3 years, but when he comes back home and runs into his crush (aka his brother's best friend) things.. happen.Vaguely based on the song Dead Man Walking by Jon Bellion





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based on one of my favorite songs by Jon Bellion (if you haven't heard it, you should listen to it) It was supposed to be longer and idk what happened but here you go! I hope you enjoy!

When Jisung first woke up, the first thing he noticed was the dull throbbing of his head. After snuggling a little more into the pillow under him in an attempt to not let sleep leave him completely and in turn feeling cool silk sheets brush up against his face, he came to the small realization that this is in fact, definitely not his bed. The next thing he became aware of as consciousness fully enveloped him was the feeling of warm legs tangled up with his own. With a small groan, he opens his eyes, immediately seeing the lump of cute boy tangled up next to him in the silky blue sheets and remembering everything. Jisung gasps and laughs softly to himself, the boy shifting closer to him. As Jisung reaches out to gently stroke the sleeping boy's beautiful and peaceful face, he sighs.

"Chan's gonna fucking kill me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the night before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jisung stood in the bathroom of the small club, all alone. It was 6:50, 10 minutes until showtime. He looked himself over in the mirror one last time, pushing his blonde hair back once more and smiling at his reflection nervously.

You got this Jisung. This show is gonna go great, you used to preform all the time with 3racha so you know you can do this. Just because it's your first ever solo show doesn't mean you should be scared. You can do this! Your friends are all out there ready to cheer you on!

Jisung had performed plenty of shows before. Him, his older brother Chan, and their cousin Changbin had started making and producing their own music years ago. They called themselves 3racha and they had even traveled all around the world, playing their songs in all the pubs and clubs they possibly could. That was 3 years ago though, before Jisung left to study overseas. Now it was his first night back home and also his first time performing alone. This was supposed to be a 3racha reunion show, but at the last minute Changbin and Chan both had to cancel. So, that just left Jisung, who didn't want to disappoint everyone and cancel the show all together so he decided he'd give a solo show a try.  
As he walked out of the bathroom and headed backstage to wait until it was time, he heard a familiar sounding voice shout his name before something (or, someone) collided with him. After hitting the floor with a soft thud, a heavy weight now resting on top of him, he opened his eyes and saw-  
"OH MY GOD! MINHO?!?!"

Jisung started in disbelief at the familiar face grinning down at him. Minho's family lived next door to Jisung for as long as he could remember. Their parents had always been close and Minho and Chan were practically inseparable growing up (and still remain best friends even after so many years). Jisung and Minho had gotten closer throughout high school, until Jisung left to study abroad after graduation and they barely stayed in touch. It had been 3 years but just being around Minho again after so long immediately made Jisung feel more at ease.  
"Hi Jisungie." The older boy smiled down at him brightly before getting up and offering him his hand. As soon as they were both back on their feet again, Jisung pulls him back into a hug.  
"It's been so long, I missed you so much", Minho whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.  
"I missed you too Minho. So much. But I'm back now", the younger boy sniffles, unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.  
Minho reluctantly pulls away, wiping Jisung's tears as well as his own and smiling at the other boy. "You have to go preform now, but I'll be here after. If you wanna catch up, get a drink or something. I really missed you a lot Sungie."  
Jisung nods and smiles brightly. "That sounds amazing, there's nothing else I'd rather do." He then heads off towards the stage, looking back once more to wave at Minho as the older boy heads to find a seat.

The show goes amazing. Jisung even ends up surprising himself and the crowd goes crazy! He runs off stage afterwards to look for Minho, but before he can spot him in the crowd he hears the same shout of his name as earlier. He manages to brace himself this time though, so when Minho launches himself into Jisungs arms they don't immediately collapse on the small stage.  
When Minho pulls away and looks at Jisung, he's smiling so widely that Jisung can't help the smile that slips on his face in return.

"That was amazing Sungie! You were so great up there!"  
"Thank you so much Min, I was really nervous but it went so much better than I expected!"  
Minho grabs Jisung's hand and gently pulls him along, leading them to a section of the bar that isn't exceptionally crowded.  
"We have to celebrate now!"

2 hours later, the two boys are definitely tipsy (if not a little drunk), and are climbing into a cab on their way back to Minho's apartment for a couple more drinks and some more quality time together. The short ride isn't awkward or weird, but there's this electric energy between them that they're both aware of. It's there in the cab as they're sitting a little too close to be casual, laughing over a dumb pun that Jisung just made, that Minho can't take it anymore. He leans forward and closes the distance between their lips. It's that kiss that really seals the deal, even though they both were already aware of where the night was most likely going.  
About an hour and 2 glasses of Jisung's favorite wine later, Minho leans in closer, looks the younger boy in his beautiful eyes and finally asks "Can I kiss you again?"

And.. well. You all know where it goes from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minho wakes up that next morning to the warm and bright sound of Jisung laughing softly. Without hesitating or thinking he can feel the smile on his face as he blurts out "I wanna wake up to that sound every morning".  
Cracking one eye open lightly, he sees Jisung's blushing, beautiful face looking back at him.  
"That was so fucking cheesy Min"  
"Yeah but you love it", the other boy replies, reaching out to pull Jisung closer.  
"Chan's gonna kill me, I hope you know that." Jisung says with a small sigh, relaxing back into Minho's chest as the older boy plays with his hair.  
"I just fucked my best friend's little brother, if anyone's gonna die it's gonna be me Sungie."  
Jisung then turns his head a little to look at the other boy.  
"Is... Does this mean more to you? Cause Minho I've had feelings for you for years and I want to be 100% clear about it. I... I don't wanna just be your best friends little brother that you fucked. I really, really like you Min and I want to be more. I-if you want that too, I mean."  
Once Jisung is done with his little speech he feels Minho sit up a bit more behind him and turn him around so they're looking at each other.  
"Ji I really, really like you too. I don't think I could handle not being something more. I've liked you for years but I've always been too scared to do anything about it. Go on a date with me. Tomorrow night. 7pm, at that little café down the street."  
Jisung smiles so brightly Minho thinks to himself 'damn, the sun has to be jealous of that' and he pulls him close to kiss him softly.  
"Okay but how are we supposed to tell Chan? He's been telling me for years that you're Absolutely Off Limits". Minho asks, looking a little pale and vaguely concerned as he thinks about breaking the news to his best friend. The news that he slept with his little brother and that they're kind of in love and everything is changing.  
"I'll call him right now and ask him to meet us at the café. We can tell him together. But in public, so no maiming can happen".

An hour later as they sit in a booth at the far back of the small café, Chan on one side and Minho and Jisung on the other. To their surprise, when they tell Chan he doesn't yell. He doesn't get angry, or upset. He starts laughing. Hysterically laughing. Minho and Jisung just look at each other, eyes wide, as they try to figure out what the hell is going on. "You guys really thought I didn't know about your feelings? You too idiots have been pining over each other for so long everybody knows! Why do you think Changbin and I canceled last night? And why I called Minho and told him about the show? I've been planning this whole thing for months and it worked out exactly the way I wanted it to." Chan tells them both, smiling and laughing at their shocked expressions.  
"Now you guys go, be happy together. You have years to make up for."

And that's exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated!! Feel free to follow me on twitter @/sproutysungie


End file.
